Harmony
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: The new kids, twins, at school are different, and Takuya, Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki know it. But when they learn about the twins' past, the current wars, and their own future, things start to get a bit complicated, and what will happen when the School gets involved? Rated T for descriptive and bloody scenes/fights and occasional swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Harmony

**Me: **There is something very, **very** wrong with me.  
**Koji: **Well, we all know that, but what is it **this **time.  
**Me:** I have six running fanfictions and am writing another two! *hits head against wall* Why. Do. I. Have. Such. A. Bad. Attention. Spam?  
**Koji: **... If you have a bad attention spam, wouldn't that mean you wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything?  
**Me:** Why do you think it takes me so long to update stories?  
**Koji:** *crosses arms* Because you're writing eight fanfictions?  
**Me: **UGH! Just do the disclaimer!  
**Koji:** No.  
**Me: **Do you **want** your brother to die?  
**Koji: **You can't! *smirk* It would ruin the story!  
**Me: **This one maybe, but not another!  
**Koji: **Kojiluvr doesn't own digimon, Loveless or any of their characters. She does, however, own her OC's (the other students and teachers).

* * *

**Harmony Between the Innocent and Hateless  
Chapter One  
Enter Harmony**

* * *

_A young boy of eight with short, raven coloured hair grinned as he reached the large, brown door of a building, his blue bag almost flying off his shoulder as he whipped around to face an almost-identical figure._

_The young boy wore a green, school uniform jacket over a white shirt, a pair of cream trousers and green-and-yellow trainers. A pair of raven ears twitched happily as he grinned, his long, raven tail curling around his ankles behind him, "I win, Koji!"_

_Koji Minamoto, his twin, was wearing, aside from the uniform, a pair of blue-and-white striped trainers and a blue-and-grey bandana that kept the bangs of his long hair, which he wore in a ponytail, out of his midnight blue eyes, his raven ears were twitching in aggravation and his tail was swishing through the air behind him as he scowled in annoyance, "No fair, Koichi! I tripped over your tail!"_

_Koichi Kimura, the short haired boy, grinned and nodded, rolling his eyes as he placed his key into the door, unlocking it and pushing it in, "Of course you did. Don't worry. There's always tomorrow!" The younger scowled again as he followed his brother into the house. He hadn't won a single race that week, but this time he really __**did**__ trip over his brother's tail! If the two had been paying close attention, they would have noticed that, although the curtains were closed, no lights were on and the usual flickering light and loud noises from the television were gone, but they were too excited or, in Koji's case, annoyed to take this in._

_Putting on the kettle as he toed off his shoes, Koichi glanced around, "Mom? Mom, we're home!" No reply. The house was as silent as when they had entered, but the sounds of Koichi's call echoed down the long, empty hall to the only room that had a light switched on, Tomoko Kimura, the twins' mother's, room. Shrugging at his brother, Koichi slowly began to walk towards the room as Koji attempted to get the tea bags, which were stored on the highest shelf of a cabinet, down, standing on a chair to reach them. _

_He grinned as he grabbed them and was about to climb down when a shrill shriek of absolute horror filled the house, causing Koji to almost topple off the chair. Immediately recognising the screamer as his twin, Koji abandoned the tea and ran down to him, shaking his shoulder lightly as Koichi's screams died down to sobs and he latched onto his twin's shoulder for support, tears flowing down his cheeks, his eyes squeezed shut. _

_Confused, Koji looked into the room, his heart skipping several beats as he did so, "M-m-mom?" The normally bright, yellow room was stained almost everywhere with a sticky, red substance, and right in the middle of it all, was Tomoko Kimura. Their lives would never be the same again._

* * *

Five Years Later…  
Koichi sighed as he opened the door to the small apartment he and his brother shared, his ears twitching slightly. His brother was already waiting by the table, a knife and cloth laid neatly on top. "Are you sure you have to do this, Koji-chan? Why don't I?" Koji shook his head, scowling slightly, "We've been over this, Koichi. You're the Sacrifice and I'm the Fighter Unit. It has to be this way!" Koichi sighed and crouched down on the ground beside his brother, tail curled around his ankles,

"I don't want to hurt you…" Koji shook his head and handed Koichi the silver knife after testing it's sharpness by pricking his finger lightly, "And you won't. You know how I've built myself up against pain." Koichi shuddered, not taking the knife, but glancing around at the room.

It was bare, save a small armchair, the table at which they were currently sitting beside, and several boxes waiting to be unpacked. Koji clicked his tongue impatiently, "Come on, Koichi. You know we have to." Koichi nodded and took the knife, ears flat against his raven hair, "Wh-where do you want me to do it?" After a moment of thought, Koji rolled up his sleeve, leaving his upper arm bare, "It's easier to hide." Koichi nodded, squeezing his eyes shut, his hand trembling slightly as he brought it closer and closer to the flesh on Koji's arm until Koji caught his wrist. Thinking he might have already hurt Koji, the elder twin's eyes flashed open to see the knife still over an inch from Koji's arm. The younger was gazing at him, his midnight blue eyes hard,

"Don't close your eyes. It won't come out right if you do." Koichi nodded shakily, tail coiling uncomfortably behind him, ears even flatter against his head. Releasing his brother's wrist, Koji refrained from hissing in pain as the knife met his flesh and his brother began the 'work of art'. If he showed any signs of pain, his brother would stop, and that couldn't happen.

**H**

The pain was beginning to get to Koji, each slash accompanied by a sting of pain and his brother's sobbing. Koji laid his ears flat against his head, his tail twitching, wanting to comfort his twin, but that would distract him.

**HAR**

_Almost there. Just a few more. _Koji told himself, gritting his teeth as the blood trickled from his upper arm to his wrist. _Do it for Koichi-chan._

**HARMON**

_You can do it. Just one more! _Koji sighed with relief as Koichi finished the 'art' and slashed a final time, underlining the word and finishing the ritual.

**HARMONY**

Koji winced slightly and grabbed a towel, pressing it against the wounds to stop the bleeding as silent sobs racked through Koichi's body, "I'm so sorry, Ototo-san! I'm sorry!" Letting the blood-stained towel fall to the ground, Koji pulled his brother into a loving hug, his arm around Koichi's shoulder's as the elder twin's body shook, tears silently crept down his cheeks and his tail curled around his ankles, "It's okay, Koichi-chan. It had to be done."

Koichi nodded, pressing against his brother, his tears slowly drying as he pressed the towel against Koji's arm again. The bleeding had slowed to the occasional trickle and the stinging sensation had quickly died down to a mild throb. "I'm fine, Nii-san," Koji insisted as his brother began searching for bandages. "I've been through worse." Koichi stopped rummaging through the many cardboard boxes, his face covered in shadows until a bolt of lightning, accompanied by the sounds of thunder and rain beating down on the window, outside lit up the entire room, revealing his guilty expression, "I know."

Sighing, Koji stood up, stretching in a cat-like manner, ignoring the pain in his arm for his brother's sake, "Come on, let's go to bed. I'm tired and we have school in the morning, or have you forgotten?" Koichi shrugged sheepishly,

"Actually, I kinda did…" He trailed off as Koji shook his head in mock exasperation. "A new school again. D-do you think **they'll** find us again?" Koji shook his head, growling slightly, the fur on his ears bristling,

"I'll kill the damn bastards, even if they do." Koichi winced visibly, knowing that his brother was quite capable of carrying out that threat. Koji, seeing this, forced the fur on his ears to lie flat again and smiled softly, "Don't worry, Nii-san. If we don't draw attention to ourselves, they won't find us. And even if they do, I'll protect you; now and forever." Koichi looked up,

"Do you mean it?" Koji nodded and smiled warmly, a rare action, "We'll always be together, even if we find someone else with our Name." Koichi, nodding in agreement, followed his brother into their shared bedroom and pulled back the sheets of his single bed, sighing as he stared at the white-tiled ceiling, his eyes filled with emotion; fear, tension, anguish, guilt, sorrow, but, most surprisingly, if one delved deep enough to find it, anger. It was only when the grey light of dawn was beginning to seep into the room did he finally fall asleep.

* * *

Takuya Kanbara yawned and glared at his reflection in his bedroom mirror. Takuya had slightly tanned skin, large, brown eyes, hazel-coloured hair, brown-and-ginger ears and a ginger-and-brown tail with a small, grey-white tip. He was wearing a red t-shirt under a black, open jacket, sleeves rolled up, a pair of black trousers and yellow-and-white converse shoes. It was the one day in July he hated most, the one day that **every **thirteen year old child hated; the start of school. The only bright sides were the soccer tryouts after school and the fact that he would finally, after a summer on holiday in Tokyo, see his best friends again. "Takuya! You're going to be late!" His mother, Yuriko Kanbara, yelled up the stairs. Jumping slightly, Takuya grabbed his black school-bag, pulling one strap over his shoulder, and raced down the stairs and onto the footpath as his younger brother, Shinya, groggily opened his door, still dressed in his pyjamas.

Takuya groaned as he glanced at his phone. _Of all the days to be late, it's the one day I have History first! _He gulped slightly, remembering how he had brought the vulture-eyed, Irish History professor, Ms. Gaffney's wrath on himself the previous year. _I was only late once… or twice. Okay, maybe ninety percent of the time! But I was only twelve!_ Sighing slightly, he picked up his pace, quickening to a slow jog until the grey-walled building he knew as his school came into view. He groaned and glanced at his phone. 8.53. _Seven minutes?! I'm toast! I still need to get my books! _He was about to sprint into the main building when he heard pounding feet behind him and…

"Hey, kid! Get out of the way!" Whipping around, Takuya's eyes widened as a boy with long, raven hair sprinted towards him, a poisonous glare on his face. The boy gave him five seconds warning, but, unfortunately for both of them, it took Takuya seven seconds to actually react.

"Get **off** of me!" The raven-haired boy groaned as he struggled to untangle himself from Takuya and an almost-identical boy with shorter hair ran up, panting slightly.

"Koji-chan! What happened?"

The ponytail-boy growled, responding to the name, "**I **didn't do anything! **He** got in my way!" Standing up, Takuya finally got a good look at the two boys, who were obviously brothers.

The ponytail-boy was wearing a white shirt under an open, navy jacket, not unlike Takuya's, a pair of matching, navy trousers and a pair of blue-and-white striped trainers, his complexion; pale and his midnight blue eyes narrowed into a scowl, raven-furred ears and tail twitching in agitation.

His brother was wearing a green jacket over a white shirt and red tie, a pair of matching green trousers and a pair of black-and-yellow trainers, similar to his brothers. His pale complexion matched that of his brothers, but his eyes were wide and doe-like, making him look a lot younger than he probably was, his raven ears pricked cheerfully amidst his raven hair and his matching tail swishing slowly through the air.

The short-haired boy smiled apologetically at Takuya, "Sorry about that. We're in a bit of a rush." Takuya grinned and cheerfully saluted him with two fingers,

"No problem, buddy!" Both boys glanced at ponytail, who was scowling fiercely at the ground, hands in his pockets. Koichi coughed softly and, when ponytail still gave no response, sighed. Takuya grinned at the still-scowling ponytail boy as suit-boy bowed quickly to him, "Sorry again." When ponytail-boy still gave no response, suit-boy elbowed him lightly, "And Koji-chan's sorry too. **Aren't** you?"

Koji scowled again, turning his head away from Takuya, crossing his arms in a stubborn manner, "No."

Suit-boy frowned slightly, ears slightly laid back, "Ototo-san! **Apologise**!"

Koji sighed and slowly turned to face Takuya, uncrossing his arms and bowing slightly, "Sorry."

Takuya grinned and shrugged, rubbing the back of his head, "No problem, buddy!" Before he could face the wrath of Koji's glare, Takuya glanced down at his phone. 8:59. "SH!T! Sorry, I have to run. See ya around!" he called, saluting them over his shoulder as he shot into the hall and the school bell rang. _Ugh! The first day and I'm already late! This is __**not**__ gonna be a good semester!_

* * *

Izumi Orimoto groaned as she glanced at the empty desk on her right (the one on her left was inhabited by someone else), "Takuya-chan's late. Again."

Izumi had shoulder-length blonde hair that feathered in at the front, a very pale complexion and jade-green eyes that were now glinting with annoyance. She was wearing a beige-coloured, short-sleeved pull-over over a white, shirt with rolled up sleeves, accompanied by a pink bow tied around her neck, a black plaid skirt, white, knee-length socks and a pair of brown loafers. Her inky-black ears stood out massively against her blonde hair, as did her long, sleek, black tail.

Beside her, one of her three best friends, Junpei Sibayama, grinned good-humouredly, "You expected something different? This is Takuya-chan we're talking about! If he wasn't late, it'd mean something was very, **very** wrong with him."

Junpei had a slightly-peachy complexion with brown eyes and hair and had apparently lost a considerable amount of weight over the summer (Zoe had a picture of her, JP and Takuya at twelve in her pencil case, which was open). He was wearing a navy jacket, closed, over a white shirt and a loose, yellow tie with cerulean trousers and brown shoes, not unlike Zoe's. His brown ears almost matched his hair perfectly, as did his unusually long, bushy tail.

Izumi sighed in exasperation, but nodded in agreement, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "He's just lucky Gaffney-sama's late."

Five seconds later, none other than Takuya skidded into the room and raced towards his seat, gasping for air as he sat down, "Hey, guys!"

Izumi turned towards him and scowled half-heartedly, "What kept you? You were supposed to meet us outside twenty minutes ago!"

Takuya shrugged, blushing slightly, as he always did when he talked to Izumi, "Got held up." For some reason, he felt a strange connection with Izumi, much stronger than friendship, but not in that way. Izumi rolled her eyes as the tall form of their history teacher strode into the room, her back straight, chin unnaturally high up. As Junpei often said; she looked like she had a stick up her… ahem. Anyhow, moving on.

Ms. Gaffney was one of those people who demanded respect and authority wherever she went and often yelled to get it. Her face was a bright red colour, looking like it was just one shade away from being luminescent, she had narrow, blue, vulture like eyes that seemed to sink into her skin, thin, pursed, pale lips and white-blonde, matted, just-above-shoulder-length hair that curled out at the ends and a long, pointed nose. Like all adults, her tail and ears had come off several years previous, so there were no white ears poking between her hair, nor a white tail swishing through the air behind her.

Clearing her throat, she gazed around the class, taking roll-call in her mind before clearing her throat again and picking up a piece of paper from her desk, "Before we begin, I have a couple of announcements to make."

Takuya rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, quickly messaging Izumi, who's phone buzzed in her pocket. Pulling out her phone, Izumi glanced at the message. 'Here we go again! Bet you a hundred yen I can guess exactly what she'll say!' Izumi grinned and nodded at Takuya, mouthing 'you're on!' as he quickly texted her again. 'Welcome to the seventh grade. For those of you who have been held back, welcome back. I trust you know me already, and I know you, so I won't bother with the introductions. Kanbara, is that a phone?!'

Izumi giggled as Ms. Gaffney looked up from her paper and began her speech, "Welcome to the seventh grade. For those of you who have been held back, welcome back. I trust you know me already, and I know you, so I won't bother with the introductions. Kanbara, is that a phone?!"

Takuya quickly shoved his phone into his pocket, shaking his head innocently but, when Gaffney rolled her eyes and turned to the board to write out the work plan for the year, he gave Zoe a thumbs-up and motioned for the money, which she, giggling quietly, slapped into his hand.

"Now, I'm sure you've noticed that there are two extra tables in the class," Gaffney continued, motioning towards the two uninhabited tables in front of Takuya as the classroom door slid open. "There are going to be two new students joining us this semester, and I believe this is them now. You're late, boys."

An all-too-familiar voice (for Takuya, anyway) replied, his monotone… tone barely audible in the back, "Sorry. We were held up. It won't happen again." Gaffney clicked her tongue in impatience as Takuya turned his head to slowly look at the two new kids. It was exactly as he'd feared. The two new kids were ponytail-boy and suit-boy.

* * *

Koji groaned as he watched Takuya run into the school, "I lost them. They're gone." He growled, clenching his hand into a fist. "If it hadn't been for that kid, we'd have caught them." Koichi sighed and put a calming hand on his brother's shoulder, "Well, if you **had** found them, we'd have to fight them, and we agreed not to draw attention to ourselves." Koji shrugged, his ears twitching,

"We still have to fight them if we sense them, Nii-san. You know we do." Koichi sighed, his hand slipping from Koji's shoulder to fall by his side, "Yeah. I know." Koji grinned and grabbed his brother's hand, something that would have seemed odd to those who didn't know or immediately realise they were brothers, "Come on. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be late on the first day of school."

* * *

Koichi's ears twitched uncomfortably as everyone's gaze fell on him and Koji as the two brothers walked into the room, Koji apologising for being late. Gaffney stood up, her face red in the ray of sunlight that fell across her desk. "Well, boys, I am your headmistress and history teacher, Amelia Gaffney. Class, these are our new students, Koji Minamoto and Koichi Kimura," she said, introducing Koichi as Koji, and vice versa.

Koji's ears and tail twitched slightly in agitation, "Actually, I'm Koji and he's Koichi."

Koichi felt his face redden as Koji nodded to him as he said 'Koichi' and everyone, Gaffney included, stared at him. "Well, I'm sorry, Minamoto. Forgive me if I say, 'I don't particularly care. You two may sit in front of Takuya over there. Kanbara! Could you raise your hand so the two boys can find you?"

* * *

Takuya groaned and raised his hand, blushing slightly as Koji glared at him, but nonetheless, sat in front of him with no complaints, moving his desk so that he and Koichi were right next to one another, desks shoved together. Gaffney glared at the two, "Minamoto, what are you doing? Put your desk back in its original place and take out your book." Koji shrugged, deadpanning the red-faced teacher, "I don't have any."

Takuya drew in a hiss of air and, beside him, Izumi visibly cringed. Gaffney tapped one long finger on the table slowly, her eyebrows raised, as if interested, "And why, may I ask, not?" Koichi looked down, not meeting her eyes, "W-we d-d-didn't have enough money f-for two sets." Takuya grinned slightly as Gaffney nodded and turned back to the board and he leaned forwards towards Koichi, "Good move, Kimura-kun!" Koichi jumped slightly, but on seeing who it was, he smiled shyly while Koji's facial expression didn't change, nor did he turn around.

Sighing, Takuya rested his chin on the palm of his hand as both Izumi and Junpeo threw him a sympathetic look. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Me:** *bangs head on wall* Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?  
**Koji: ***groans and pulls out kendo stick* One more 'why', and you'll be saying it in hospital.  
**Me:** *ignoring Koji* Why? Why? **Why**?  
**Koji: ***raises kendo stick* That's it! I **seriously **hope you haven't rated this less than T!  
**Me: ***screams and runs into a random room* I'LL GET YOU, MINAMOTO! YOU'D BETTER WATCH YOUR TAIL! Don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Tactful vs Harmony

**Me: **Okay, I'm over my self-criticism phase... not! Ugh! I'm so annoyed with myself! Izumi, please do the disclaimer.  
**Izumi: ***glares* Do it yourself! I don't have to!  
**Me: **Would a bowl of homemade chocolate ice cream persuade you?  
**Izumi: **No  
**Me: **How about a bowl of homemade chocolate ice cream down your back!  
**Izumi: **But... that'd ruin my jumper!  
**Me: ***snort* Do you think I care?  
**Izumi: ***gulp* kojiluvr doesn't own digimon, Loveless or any of the characters. Only her OC's (students and some teachers).  
**Me: **Yay! Now I don't need to waste the ice cream! Oh, and I have an idea, an example of which is at the bottom. Izumi; explain.  
**Izumi: **Why?  
**Me: **I haven't eaten the ice cream yet...  
**Izumi: **kojiluvr had the idea of letting you readers interview us characters, so if you want to do it, send her the character's name and five questions you want to ask them, either via review or PM and it'll be in the next chapter. She's doing it for all her stories.  
**Me: **YAY! Now I get to eat the ice cream!

* * *

**Harmony Between the Innocent and Hateless  
Chapter 2:  
Harmony vs Tactful**

* * *

Takuya grinned as he walked out onto the school court. Basketball wasn't as good as soccer, but in his books, it was a close second.

"Hey, Kanbara-kun! Over here!" Tamotsu Yamada yelled, beckoning him over to the small group. "You're with us."

Tamotsu was a burly boy, tall for his age and was more brawn than brains, but he could be very cunning at times. His shaggy, brown hair reached the lower part of his neck and his ears and tail were an unusual, red colour. He had tanned skin, grey eyes and was wearing a red, sports jersey and a pair of tracksuit pants.

Takuya grinned, but unfortunately for them, the P.E. teacher, Ms. Kobayashi, decided to choose the teams himself, "Takuya, you're Team Red's captain and Tamotsu, Daiki, Koji, Koichi, Junpei and Takehiko are your team mates."

Takuya nodded, grinning as his team mates ran over to him, bar the twins, who walked slowly, a stubborn scowl etched on Koji's face.

A minute later, the whistle blew, signalling the start of the game. Takuya had the ball in his hands within two seconds and was already sprinting down the field.

"Kanbara-kun! Over here!" Tamotsu yelled, ignoring the fact that he was being marked. Takuya shook his head and, instead, passed to Koji, who caught the ball and sprinted forwards, shooting from several metres away and yet getting the ball in the net.

Takuya grinned at Koji, but was met by the usual sour, emotionless face, and a second one when he turned to face Tamotsu.

"Why the hell didn't you pass to me, Kanbara-kun?" Tamotsu yelled, his face red.

Takuya shrugged and began jogging back to his side of the court, "You were being marked, Yamada-kun. Minamoto-kun wasn't."

Tamotsu growled and clenched his fist as Koji grabbed the ball and scored another point, "You'd better watch your step, Kanbara-kun. Or you'll be answering to me!"

Takuya shrugged, not phased by the threat. Tamotsu could barely throw a single punch without hurting himself in some way, so there was no need to fear him in any way, shape or form, unless it involved his friends.

By half time, Koji had scored a total of twelve points, Takuya; six, and Junpei; two, bringing them up to almost double what Team Blue had. But then, just five minutes after the beginning of the second half…

"Minamoto! Off the court!" Kobayashi yelled, his face red. Koji hadn't done anything, but Tamotsu had claimed that the raven-haired boy had tripped him intentionally, even when Takuya had seen the shaggy-haired boy smirk and bump into Koji.

Koji growled, but tossed the ball to Takuya and stormed over to the bench, knowing better than to argue with the P.E. teacher, even on his first day.

Takuya smiled at Koichi, who had been pretty much standing on the side-lines for the entire game, unsure of what to do, and nodded towards the net.

Understanding what to do, Koichi grinned and ran up beside Takuya, waiting until Takuya was tackled, when he was passed the ball, but a heavy weight shoved him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him as Kobayashi blew the whistle fiercely.

Takuya gasped slightly and ran over to Koichi, extending a hand to help him up as Kobayashi ordered him and Koji to take the older twin to the changing rooms to rest until the game had ended, "You okay, Kimura-kun?"

Koichi nodded weakly as Koji helped him towards the school and collapsed on a bench as quickly as possible, fighting to bring his breath speed back to normal, "I'm fine. Thank you, Kanbara-kun."

Takuya grinned, rubbing the back of his head slightly as everyone else began to enter the room, "No problem, buddy!"

* * *

At lunch, Takuya growled and walked over to Tamotsu, who was at his locker, "That was a dirty stunt you pulled on Kimura-kun. He could have been seriously hurt!"

Tamotsu shrugged, slammed his locker shut and turned to face Takuya, "But he wasn't, was he? No harm done, Kanbara-kun. You gonna eat with us again?" By 'us', Tamotsu meant his group of friends, Takehiko Kita, Katsuo Maki and Michi Hamasaki, the official school bullies. Tamotsu was only classified as one of them, because he was the leader of the group, always ordering him about.

Takuya nodded, not wanting to be alone at lunch again, for Izumi had book club, Junpei had earned a lunch time detention, and the youngest of their friends, Tomoki Himi, had a different lunch time.

Tomoki Himi was a scrawny, eleven year old boy with mousey-brown hair, a pale complexion, green eyes and mousey-brown ears and tail with white patches. He wore an orange pumpkin-hat. He was wearing said hat, an orange-and-white t-shirt over an army-green long-sleeved top, brown, Capri shorts with orange suspenders left loose, and a pair of green-and-white trainers.

Sighing, he followed Tamotsu over to the large tree where the other three boys were waiting and sat down, only occasionally taking part in the conversation.

"Come on, Ototo-san. We may as well sit here."

The five halted their conversation and looked up as the two, raven-haired twins sat down on a table roughly ten metres from where the tree was situated, pulled out their lunchbox (they shared it) and the delicious aroma of homemade onigiri wafted towards them on the breeze.

Takuya felt his mouth watering slightly, but glanced towards Tamotsu, who was red in the face, staring angrily at the table the cheerleaders were seated at.

Glancing towards them, Takuya finally began to realise why Tamotsu had it in for the twins. All of the girls, who usually stared at Tamotsu, were watching the twins' every moves, giggling every time either of them glanced their way.

Tamotsu growled as Takehiko leaned forward, his eyes gleaming, "I heard that they were expelled from their last school because they pulled a fire alarm."

Takuya winced slightly as Tamotsu grinned. This was only the start.

* * *

"I heard they were expelled for starting a fire in their last school!"  
"I heard their parents kicked them out of the house 'cause they were gay!"  
"I heard that they were gay for **each other**!"  
"I heard they were arrested for trying to blow up a supermarket!"  
"I heard their ears were fake!"

Takuya groaned. It was five days since the twins had started, and the rumours were growing steadily worse, most of them making him feel sick, while one of the girls had seemingly created a fan club for them and now most of the girls' were in it, the only one not in it being Izumi.

Tamotsu smirked as he, along with Izumi and Junpei, sat down at the tree base and nodded towards the twins, who were seated at their usual table, ten metres from the tree, "Hey, Kanbara-kun. Did you hear? Apparently those two tried to kill a black guy because he bumped into them!"

Takuya growled, narrowing his eyes. That was the last straw. "And how do you know? It's just a rumour! They wouldn't do that! They're really nice!" he exclaimed angrily.

He winced slightly as Tamotsu glared at him, "If they're that nice, maybe you and your looser friends should eat with them instead."

Takuya nodded and grabbed his lunch, standing up, "Maybe we will!"

With that, he stalked over to the twins, sitting beside them and smiling. Izumi shrugged at Junpei, picked up her own lunch and walked after him, shortly followed by Junpei.

As they approached, Koji looked up and glared at them, but Koichi welcomed them with a warm smile, "Hello, Kanbara-kun."

Takuya grinned, "Hey, Kimura-kun. Minamoto-kun. These are Izumi Orimoto and Junpei Shibayama."

Koichi smiled at each of them in turn while Koji continued to scowl at Takuya, "Why are you here, Kanbara-kun? Don't you usually eat over there?" He angled his ear so that they were pointing towards the tree Tamotsu was sitting under.

Takuya shrugged uncomfortably, "Yeah, but they were… um…"

"They were talking shit about you," Junpei explained, taking a bite out of the chocolate bar in his lunchbox.

Izumi nodded, trying to stop herself staring at the twins, but couldn't. "Don't you care?" she blurted out after they shrugged.

Koji, slightly startled, flattened his ears against his head, "Not really. We've been everything from gay to terrorists wherever we go."

Koichi grinned and looked up as if trying to see the raven ears twitching on his head, "And they always think the ears are fake."

"Are they?" Junpei asked curiously, one eyebrow raised.

Koichi grinned, raised his eyebrows and angled one towards him, "Do you want to give it a tug and find out?"

Izumi frowned, "But… wouldn't that hurt?"

Koichi nodded, smiling again, "Yes, it would. Thanks for considering that."

Takuya frowned and glanced at Koji, "So… you guys really don't mind the rumours people are spreading about you two?"

Koji shook his head and took a bite out of the onigiri he held in his chopsticks, "Why would we? It's not like it's true."

Takuya nodded slowly, "I guess." _I wonder if I'd be able to stick the rumours like they are._

* * *

Takuya grinned as the bell signalling the end of the day finally rang and he turned to Izumi and Junpei, "Hey, you guys wanna come over to my place for a bit? Tomoki's mom asked me to 'baby-sit' him." Both nodded and the three went outside to wait for Tomoki, who should have been coming out of his class in about five minutes.

Izumi sighed and went to lean up against the wall when someone shoved her out of the way, apologising quickly before following another figure who was just ahead of him. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she yelled as she realised who it was and Tomoki finally walked out of his classroom, "Kimura-kun?"

* * *

Koji growled as he skidded around the corner to come face-to-face with two figures, one two or three years older, the other at least nineteen. Sometimes the ability for a Fighter to sense when another unit was around was a big pain, especially when the unit was close and the energy waves hit Koji like a ton of bricks.

The first, a tall boy with a pale complexion, straw-coloured hair and piercing blue eyes wearing a uniform of a blue shirt under a beige jacket with black jeans.

The second was a girl with florescent pink hair, unusual, matching eyes and a slightly-tanned complexion wearing the same uniform, but with a pink blouse and a black skirt rather than jeans.

Both glanced up as Koji came into view with his brother close behind him and smirked, "Who are you?."

Koji growled, taking a menacing step forward, "We are Harmony and we thought we made it clear; we have no intention of going to the School!"

The boy froze and scowled, "Harmony? What are **you** doing here?"

Koji smirked as Koichi stood behind him, "New school. Quite ironic really, isn't it? Now, go home. We've no intention of going with you."

The girl shook her head, still smirking, "Oh, it's not you we're after, boys. We're after these four. Seen 'em?" She threw a balled up piece of paper at Koji, who caught it, unfolded it, and stared blankly at the paper, before letting it fall into a puddle, revealing who they were.

On the picture, were Izumi Orimoto, Junpei Shibayama, Takuya Kanbara and Tomoki Himi. "Can't say we have. Sorry to disappoint you," he snarled, keeping his face blank to try and hide the pang of anxiety he felt for the four kids.

The girl shook her head, "Well this just won't do, will it, Tohma-san? We can't go back empty handed."

Tohma nodded in agreement, his face as blank as Koji's, "I agree, Yoshino-kun. I think we'd be rewarded just as much if we presented Harmony to him. We challenge you."

Giggling, Yoshino nodded and smirked as Koji took a step forward, "I accept. With a requirement; if we win, you leave them alone and go home."

Yoshino glanced back at Tohma, who nodded, before smirking, "I accept."

Suddenly, the air around them changed and Yoshino extended her arm, revealing a word spelt out in a similar way to the one on Koji's arm, "Our name is Tactful, and we will defeat you without any difficulty."

Koji growled, narrowing his eyes angrily, "Are you going to talk or fight?"

Yoshino growled and extended one arm, "Very well. **Raging waters; soak, drown, crush!**"

"**Defend!**" Koji cried as the large wave crashed towards them, only to be blocked by a glowing shield of blue-and-white energy.

Tohma scowled as the water hit the shield, "Damn it. He's fast. End this quickly, Yoshino-kun."

* * *

Takuya grinned as he, Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki walked down the street. "This way's a shortcut," he explained as he led them down an alleyway, which was suddenly filled by a blinding light. All four froze and took in the scene before them; Koichi and Koji standing behind a barrier of bright light which was fending off lethal currents of water, seemingly sent their way by a girl with fuchsia hair.

"Minamoto-kun! Kimura-kun!" Takuya cried, running over to the two, startling them. "What's going on?!"

Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki followed close behind, eyeing the fuchsia-haired girl and straw-haired boy behind her with caution.

"Ah, so the four came to us anyway," the boy muttered, smirking dangerously as the twins' whipped around. "If we'd have known it would be this easy, we'd have done this **weeks** ago! Once we defeat you, Harmony, we'll take them back to the School, and bring you with us."

Koji growled, turning back to his opponents, "Over my dead body! Kanbara-kun! Keep everyone behind Nii-san."

Takuya nodded and backed away until he was just behind Koichi, who frowned at Koji slightly, "Koji-chan, they have to get out of here!"

Koji shook his head, glancing back at his twin, "They're being targeted, Nii-san. Their safest bet is to stay here in case there are more Units around."

Somehow making sense of what Koji said, Koichi nodded while Takuya raised one eyebrow and glanced at Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki, all of whom seemed just as confused as he did.

Koji frowned and turned back to Tactful, eyes narrowed, "Our turn. **Light; blind. Shield their eyes from view.**"

Given no time to defend herself, Yoshino flinched as the blinding light hit her… passing through her until it reached Tohma, who let out a cry of shock. When she looked back, Yoshino saw that Tohma's eyes were covered by a thick, black blindfold, "**Relea-**"

"**Deny**," Koji said, cutting her off quickly, his voice concealing so much power it scared Tomoki. "**Solidify. Hold.**"

Yoshino growled as the blindfold darkened, but Tohma scowled, "Forget about it, Yoshino-kun. Just end this."

Yoshino nodded and turned back to Harmony, "**Raging fire; burn everything! Imprison!**"

Koji, given no time to defend, stiffened as the roaring flames rushed towards him, "Brace yourself, Nii-san."

Izumi's eyes widened as the flames surrounded Koji, "What are you talking about?!"

Koichi tensed as the flames moved past his brother and onto him. When they cleared, white-hot, leather cuffs were attached to his wrists and around his neck.

Junpei gasped and reached a tentative hand forward, "What the-"

"Don't touch them!" the elder twin snapped, making Junpei hastily withdraw his hand, before smiling. "Sorry, Shibayama-kun. They're… very hot. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"What about you?" Tomoki cried, his eyes wide in horror.

Koichi smiled softly, "I'm very tolerant of pain, Himi-kun (he and Koji met Tomoki after school on the second day when they walked past Takuya and the others on their way home and had been introduced)." To Koji, he nodded, although the younger twin could see he was trying to limit his movements, "Keep going, Ototo-san. I'll be fine."

Koji nodded and turned back towards Tactful, his eyes burning with determination, "**Flames light; rise fast. Fill everything with heat, light. Waters shadows; dampen, bring darkness.**"

Yoshino let out a cry of shock as, first the flames, shortly followed by the water, crashed into Tohma, imprisoning him in the same, burning cuffs as Koichi, but they also seemed to drain some of his energy, for he seemed to be fighting to stay standing, "What's… going on?"

Koji smirked, reached back and grabbed his brother's hand, "Tactful, this battle is over. **Light of fire, shadow of water. Com****_bine_****.**"

Yoshino cried out, tears pouring down her cheeks, Tohma yelled in pain, and the battle ended.

Tactful had lost.

"I don't give a shit if we lost! They're still coming with us!" Yoshino cried as the air returned to normal and the cuffs imprisoning Koichi and Tohma disappeared, grabbing the hem of Tomoki's t-shirt and lifting him into the air until Takuya bowled her over, Junpei catching Tomoki before he could hit the ground.

"Why you little," Yoshino snarled, shoving Takuya off her and going to grab him, until Tohma rested a hand on her shoulder.

"We lost, Yoshino-kun. I may not like it, but we have to abide the requirements," he muttered before turning to face Harmony. "Just be wary, Harmony, for we will return for our revenge."

Koji frowned watching the two carefully until they rounded a corner and walked out of sight.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Takuya cried as he forced himself into a standing position, helped by Izumi.

Koji frowned turning to him, his eyes cold, "We're what those who find each other are, and what those who don't have the potential to be."

Takuya shook his head, still confused as Koichi chuckled slightly, amused, "You just like confusing them, don't you, Nii-san?"

Koji scowled, his eyes narrowed, "… Shut up."

Izumi took a step forward, "I think we deserve an explanation-"  
"And you do, but now's not the time," Koichi muttered as his brother began to walk away. "Here." He pulled a pad of paper out of his pocket, quickly scribbled a note and pressed it into the blonde's hand, running after Koji as soon as he knew she had a grip on it.

Frowning slightly, Izumi opened the note as Junpei, Takuya and Tomoki crowded around her to read it as well. In Koichi's cursive writing read;

_I apologise for leaving so suddenly, but we had business to attend to. It would be wonderful if you would join us for dinner at six and we'll explain everything then. Hopefully, I'll see you then._  
_Kimura, Koichi._  
_P.S. Don't worry about Tactful. They won't be a problem anymore._

Just beneath the note was the address. "Jeez. How'd he manage to write that so quickly?" Junpei mused as Izumi pocketed it. "I guess Tactful must be the giys they were figting. I assume we're going?"

After receiving confirming nods from all three, Junpei rubbed the back of his head, "So, Takuya-chan. You wouldn't happen to have any snacks at your place, would ya? That battle confused me, and when I'm confused, I get hungry."

* * *

Takuya took a deep breath as he, Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei stared at the faded, brown door in front of them. Just beside it was a small, stone slab reading;

_Kimura and Minamoto:_  
_Koji_  
_Koichi_

"Well… are we going in or what?" Junpei finally asked. Izumi nodded and walked forward, halting at the door.

From inside, that sounds of a liquid bubbling and someone singing softly came to their ears. Everyone assumed it was Koichi, because the voice was too deep for a girl to be singing it, to high for it to be their father and no one could imagine Koji singing.

Taking a deep breath, Izumi knocked on the door and a soft yelp sounded inside, indicating the singer's surprise. A minute later, the door slowly opened and Koichi grinned at them, opening the door further so they could come inside.

After glancing at the boys, Izumi toed off her shoes at the door and walked in, looking around the modest flat.

Takuya raised one eyebrow as he realised Koichi was alone, "Minamoto-kun's not here?"

Koichi shook his head and rolled up his sleeves, walking back over to the liquid he had been stirring, revealing the white, gauze bandages around his wrists, "He went down to the store to get some drinks. He'll be back soon."

Tomoki, noticing the bandages, gasped and ran over to him, "Kimura-kun! You're… arms…"

Koichi glanced down at them and smiled at Tomoki, "It's alright, Himi-kun. The cuffs… were hot. And the burns weren't that bad."

"How bad?" Junpei asked curiously.

Koichi smiled, poured some of the liquid, which turned out to be miso soup, into some bowls and placed them on the counter to cool, "Second degree."

Takuya gasped, "**Second** degree?!"

Koichi smiled again, rolling down his sleeves and hiding the bandages from view, "I'm **very** tolerant of pain, Kanbara-kun."

Takuya nodded glancing around again, noting that the flat seemed to only consist of three rooms; a bathroom, the kitchen/dining room/sitting room they were currently in and a bedroom.

Suddenly the door opened, jerking each of the five children from their thoughts, "I'm home." Everyone looked up to see Koji standing in the door frame, plastic bag in hand, glowering at everyone, bar Koichi. "You're here."

Izumi nodded, producing the note from her pocket, "We were invited."

Koji growled, glaring at her, "But not by me."

Koichi frowned slightly, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Ototo-san, be **nice**. You guys go and sit down and I'll be with you in a minute."

They nodded and followed Koji to the couch as he placed four bottles of water, a lime soda and a can of root beer on the table, followed by plastic chopsticks, the water on the side with the couch, the soda and root beer on the side with two armchairs.

Judging by Koji's glare as he sat down in an armchair and the water, the four sat down on the couch, Takuya and Junpei throwing silent, unspoken insults at Koji, who wasn't above throwing some back, through their eyes.

Stuck-up jerk…  
Clumsy moron…  
Cranky bastard…  
Fat idiot…

Izumi sighed, shaking her head slightly as Tomoki raised one eyebrow, unsure of why the three other boys were glaring so intently at one another. _This is going to be a long meal._

* * *

**Izumi:***watching me jealously* You could at least share the ice cream with me!  
**Me: ***eating* Could... but don't wanna.  
**Izumi: **Ugh! You're **DEAD**! *grabs Koji's kendo stick, which was resting against the wall and runs at me*  
**Me: ***screams and runs towards another room* Please R&R, and interview a character!

* * *

**Interview:** This chapter, Kojiluvr will be interviewing Izumi Orimoto!  
1. **kojiluvr: **Which of the twins do you **like** more?  
**Izumi: **Koichi, no questions asked. He's **way **nicer!

2. **kojiluvr: **Would you ask him out?  
**Izumi: ***blush* Maybe, once I get to know him a little better.

3. **kojiluvr: **Were you worried when you saw Koichi's bandages?  
**Izumi: **ARE ALL THESE QUESTIONS ABOUT KOICHI-KUN? Yes, I was freaking worried!

4. **kojiluvr: **If you were stranded on a desert island, what three things would you bring with you?  
**Izumi: **Finally, something **not **about Koichi! A mobile phone, to call for help, a huge, family-sized hamper filled with essentials (**kojiluvr: **cheat!) and Koichi... you know! For company! *blush*

5. **kojiluvr: **Is it true you have a secret pancake recipe?  
**Izumi: **Yeah, and no one can have it!

* * *

**Me: **Sorry, I went myself for that one. Anyway, please send me Q's for a character and they'll be in the next chapter. It'll save the characters from me for a bit. *grins evilly and eats more ice cream*


	3. Chapter 3: The Unit's Truth

**Me: **Hey!  
**Koichi: **Hi... *wince*  
**Koji: ***glare*  
**Me: **Why are you mad at me?  
**Koji: **You hurt Koichi  
**Me: **But I made you get revenge on Tactful!  
**Koji:**... Touché  
**Me: **And you'll get even with Tamotsu in this chapter!  
**Koji: **Fine. You're forgiven.  
**Me: **YAY!  
**Koichi: **So... who's doing the interview this time around?  
**Me: **No one. :( No one sent in any questions.  
**Koji: **Great! Now we don't need to embarrass ourselves!  
**Me: **Don't worry. I did that for you at the end of this chapter.  
**Koji: **Screw the readers who didn't interview!  
**Koichi: **Why am I barely saying anything?  
**Me: **Cause you're doing the disclaimer!  
**Koichi: **What has that got to do with me barely speaking?  
**Me: **Absolutely nothing!  
**Koji: **:'¦ Really?  
**Me: **Yep!  
**Koichi: ***sigh* kojiluvr doesn't own digimon or Loveless. Only her OC's, and our names.  
**Me: **Great! Now seeing that no one sent in any interviews, one of you gets to answer reviews! Who wants to?  
**Twins: **...  
**Me: **Thanks for volunteering Koji! And I thought I was gonna have to force you!  
**Koji: **Huh?

* * *

**Revie-**

* * *

**Koji: **STOP! There is no freaking way I am doing this!  
**Me: **You forgotten about Kouzumi?

* * *

**Reviews:  
krikanalo: **Okay, let's see... *reads review* Thanks for the compliment and reading this trash (Hey!). Anyway, kojiluvr forced me to say something nice, so here goes: Thanks so much for your support and keep reviewing! Am I done? (No! There's one more! And you haven't done the face!) Fine. ^.^

**LacrymosaRules: **Oh, hi again. Wow, you really like the psycho's writing. (HEY! QUIT IT!) Fine. Thanks for reviewing and keep updating your stories. When no one updates, kojiluvr goes berserk. And no one's updated in a while. (Got that right! Now. Do. The. Face.) NO! (Kouzumi!) ^.^ Happy? (Ecstatic)

* * *

**Harmony (Formerly Harmony Between the Innocent and Hateless)  
Chapter Three  
The Unit's Truth**

* * *

Takuya growled lightly as he let his spoon clatter against the side of his bowl. Things had been completely and utterly silent - save the scraping of spoons - not a word spoken. Until now.

"Who are you two?" he cried, shocking even his friends with his outburst.

Koichi smiled, placing his spoon carefully beside his plate, "What do you mean, Kanbara-kun?"

"He means that freaky firework show in that alley!" Junpei cried, glaring at Koji, who was stirring his soup slowly.

Izumi nodded, her eyes gleaming with determination, "Yeah, I think we deserve an explanation for that, and who the hell is targeting us?"

Both twins were silent for a moment, before Tomoki cleared his throat slightly, "Please?"

"Magic."

Takuya stared at Koji, his eyes wide in disbelief, "Huh?"

Smirking at the brunette's oh-so-intelligent answer, Koji glanced up at them, "Magic."

"Real magic?" Izumi scoffed, her ears twitching slightly.

"Real magic." The words were said without a hint of humour, and the boys face mirrored his tone of voice as he took a sip of his soup.

After a moment of staring at Koji, the four friends realised how serious he was. "How?" Tomoki queried, his eyes wide.

"It's not that hard," Koichi explained, his ears twitching as he glanced sideways at Koji, who was - once again - glaring at the four. "It's all about energy. Two separate energies linked by their Name. It's two souls working together." As the four teens' mouths fell open, Koichi grinned, his ears twitching in amusement. "It sounds complicated, but anyone can do it."

"Do what?" Junpei asked, slightly impatiently.

"Magic," Koji repeated, focusing his hard stare on the brunette. "If you want to call it that."

"And I do," Tomoki muttered, grinning slightly. "So even I could do it?"

"Not alone," Koji growled, finally setting down his spoon. "Just not possible. The 'magic' is created by the union of two souls. You can only do it if your souls and Names match."

"So I couldn't do it unless I found someone called Izumi Orimoto?" Izumi queried. "But your names aren't the same."

"It's a different kind of name, Orimoto-kun," Koichi seemed to be struggling for a way to explain the theory of the Names. "No one can… fully understand every detail… All anyone knows is that everyone with a soul has a Name, and everyone has a soul… I think I've heard it being called a 'True Name' before."

"The Names connect souls," Koji continued - although evidently annoyed by the questions with answers that seemed obvious to him - as his brother lapsed into a train of thought and trailed off. "Somewhere in the world, someone shares the same Name as you, which links you to that person."

Tomoki seemed to be the only one fully accepting everything the twins threw at them, but even he was confused, "What does this have to do with the magic fights?"

"Everything, really," Koichi had been snapped back to reality by the younger boy's question. "Everyone has the ability to use their own power, but you can really only use it when you meet whoever shares your Name. When two people with the same Name access that power together, they form a Unit and are able to battle with other Units, as you saw earlier. There's one Sacrifice and one Fighter. The Fighter does exactly as the name states, they fight, while the Sacrifice takes the damage."

Junpei frowned thoughtfully, ears flat against his head, tail swishing suspiciously behind him, "So you two are a Unit, and Kimura-kun, you're the Sacrifice while your brother's the Fighter?" Koichi nodded while Koji just raised one eyebrow, as if to say 'you're only realising that now?'. "And you share a Name?" Another nod and eyebrow raise. "And you cast spells and fight with other Units?"

Koichi shrugged slightly, "We don't exactly cast spells, but we do fight other Units. There are small details that makes the bond stronger though."

"Like what?" Tomoki pressed, getting more intrigued by the second.

Koji growled, having finally reached his peak of self-restraint and yanked his sleeve on his right arm (Yay! I finally picked an arm!) up to his shoulder, fur bristling, "Like **this**."

After a quick glance at the boys arm, Tomoki squeezed his eyes shut, Izumi clapped a hand over her mouth, horrified, and both Takuya and Junpei leaped back slightly, "What… the… **hell**?!"

Spread across Koji's arm were several scars, but it took all of them a moment to realise that the gruesome lines spelt out a single word, '_HARMONY_'.

"Our Name…" Koichi muttered, ears guiltily pressed flat against his head. "It's part of our bond. A promise to one another that we can't break. We can't form a Unit with someone else, even if they share our Name."

Izumi was still staring at Koji's arm, her eyes wide, "H-h-how long does it last? Do you **have** to do this kind of thing?"

Koichi shook his head, eyes downcast as Koji rolled down his sleeve again, "It only strengthens the bond. It's not customary."

"And it lasts until we die," Koji's tone was hard, cold, unwavering - much like his scowl - making the four nervous.

All was silent until Koichi stood up to take the plates into the kitchen and began washing them quietly by hand. "Is that all?"

"Hm?" Koichi glanced up from the dish, placing it softly on the counter, "I believe that's it."

"And we come into this… where?" Junpei queried, irritation evident in his eyes, ears - twitching - and tail - swishing behind him again.

Koichi lowered his eyes, biting his lower lip, "We don't really know. All we know is that the School is targeting you…"

"Wait… what's school got to do with this?" Tomoki asked, his eyes wide.

"The School!" Koji growled, scowling at the table. "It's not the same. It's a conditioning and training centre for Units, especial for Fighters…they beat them down into submission, and encourage their partners to treat them like slaves." In the kitchen, Koichi shuddered, while Koji's eyes snapped up at Izumi's next question.

"D-do you go there?" said blonde whispered, her face pale.

Koji gave a soft laugh as if he found the idea amusing before glaring at the blonde, who's ears twitched uncomfortably. "**Hell** no," he sneered before his voice became softer and his ears visibly drooped. "Our mother **died** to keep us out of there."

"Oh," Izumi's voice had gotten even softer as she smiled sympathetically at the boy. For once, even Takuya and Junpei didn't insult him in their minds.

But Koji's sadness evaporated like mist as he glared at her, as if realising they were still there, reactivating his emotionless barrier, "Yeah. **Oh**. So shut it."

No one really needed to be told, but they did so anyway until Koichi came over to them, muttering an apology.

"It's fine. I really shouldn't have asked," Izumi stated, earning a look from Koji that read 'Exactly'.

"We should be getting home," Takuya stood up, his fur bristling due to the tenseness of the conversation. "Our parents will be getting worried."

Koichi nodded and watched as they walked over to the door before Tomoki bowed slightly, "Thank you for dinner, Kimura-kun. It was delicious."

Koichi grinned softly and held the door open, "Thank you, Himi-kun. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Everyone nodded dimly, walking out of the flat and staring motionlessly at the name-plate for a moment before bidding each other goodnight and walking away - Takuya dropping Tomoki home - their heads filled with thoughts of battles, the School and imagining what had happened to the twins' mother.

The last thought, however, that was in Takuya's head of the subject was; _Could my partner be… Izumi?_

* * *

Koichi sighed softly as he closed the door and walked over to sit next to Koji, his tail drooping. Seeing his brother's depressed state, Koji growled, "They had no right to bring that up!"

"Ototo-san, they couldn't have known," Koichi muttered, resting his head on his brother's shoulder wearily.

Sighing, Koji nodded, but his fur still bristled, "I don't know why you invited those idiots here though."

"They're not idiots, Koji-chan, they're smart and you know it. They wouldn't have taken that in so easily if they were," Koichi scolded lightly. "And weren't **you** the one thinking of their safety earlier?"

Koji blushed slightly, shrugging, "If they had any common sense they would have realised that we could be after them too."

"That doesn't mean they're idiots. Just brave," Koichi sighed as his brother nodded in defeat. "We can't let the School take them away from their families."

Koji nodded, sighing softly, "I know, Nii-san."

"They need to be trained," Koichi muttered, half-asleep at this point.

Koji nodded, "Just so long as-"

"I don't have to do it."  
"You're doing it."

Both sentences were uttered at the same time, making Koji scowl. Koichi grinned slightly, ears twitching, "Ototo-san, you're doing it."

Koji scowled even more fiercely at the thought of having to train them, Takuya in particular, "Is that an order?"

Koichi nodded, slightly submissively, "Yes. Sorry, but you have more fighting experience."

Koji shook his head, exasperated, "That was a terrible pun, Nii-san. Fine. I'll do it."

Koichi grinned and stood up, reaching down a hand to help his brother, "Great! Now how about some ice cream?"

* * *

Takuya grinned as he and Izumi - Junpei had detention for snoring in class - made their way towards the twins' regular lunch table, ignoring Tamotsu's glare, "Hey, Kimura-kun!"

Koichi jumped slightly before grinning at Takuya, "Hello, Kanbara-kun."

"Any sign of Tactful?" Izumi queried, taking a bite out of her salmon maki.

Koichi shook his head, smiling softly, "No. They won't be a problem anymore, so you don't need to worry about them."

Takuya nodded warily, taking a bite of his own sushi, but jumped as Koji let out a cry of outrage, "Not again! Come on, Nii-san."

He grabbed Koichi's hand, pulling him up from the table and ran out of the school, shortly followed by Izumi and Takuya, who noticed that Tamotsu and Takehiko were missing.

* * *

Koji growled as he spotted the Unit. He could only see their backs, tails and hoodie-covered heads, but it was enough to know they didn't want their identities known, "Who are you?"

They whipped around, obviously surprised by the twins' sudden appearance, along with Takuya and Izumi, who had just caught up to them, out of breath.

The first smirked, his hood shadowing every aspect of his face, save his mouth, "Well, well. I guess Tactful were right for once. The targets do show up when Harmony does."

Koji growled, placing one arm out as if to shield Takuya and Izumi from the Unit, "It's not going to be any use. You're not getting to them!"

The second threw back his head, laughing harshly, "What are you going to do about it? We're taking both them and you to the School, whether you like it or not!"

"Over my dead body!" Koji snarled, eyes narrowed into slits.

The first smirked again, reaching a hand up to his hood and pulling it down to reveal his shaggy brown hair, grey eyes and red ears, which were pricked in an amused fashion, his tail swishing beside him as his partner lowered his hood, revealing his crow-coloured hair, azure eyes and brown ears, "That's exactly the point."

Takuya glanced up, gasping, "Yamada-kun? Kita-kun?"

Tamotsu threw a mocking smirk in Takuya's direction before Takehiko stepped in front of him, glaring at Koji, "Our name is Honourless, and we will destroy you by any means necessary!"

Koji growled again, stepping forward as the air changed, "We accept your challenge." Everything was silent for a moment before Koji narrowed his eyes even further and the battle began. "**Raging fire; cover all, destroy all.**"

"**Defend!**" Takehiko cried, his facial expression never changing. "**Earth; shake them, absorb them!**"

"**Water-**" Koji began to counter, but Takehiko cut him off.

"**Deny. Continue!**"

Koichi froze, eyes squeezed shut as the earth beneath them began to tremble, rocks flying at him from all directions.

After a moment, the earthquake ceased and, after checking to make sure Koichi was alright, Koji growled, "**Lightning; rip, tear, shock.**"

Given no time to defend his partner, Takehiko growled as a bolt of lightning ripped through Tamotsu, tearing his hoodie slightly, blinding everyone - save Koji - momentarily. When they looked again, electrical cuffs were binding Tamotsu's wrists and ankles, chains linking them to one another.

Rather than flinching, however, he merely nodded at Takehiko to tell her to continue.

"**Wood; Topple, crush!**" Takehiko ordered, but Koji was faster.

"**Counter!" **The attack bounced off a light blue shield that Koji had summoned, backfiring onto Takehiko, who gritted his teeth, hands clenched.

"**Light; fill everything, blind! Shadows; follow light, suffocate!**" Koji commanded, his crisp voice full of authority and power as Tamotsu was blinded by a blindfold similar to the one he had used on Tohma, followed by the sound of him trying to get enough air into his lungs. For a moment, Koji thought of pulling back his attack, but then he remembered that the suffocating affect would only last for a few minutes and that they were after his brother, Takuya and Izumi (Typical Koji; worrying more about others than himself) "**Combine! Blinding Light! Suffocating Darkness! Com****_bine_****!**"

"This again?" Takehiko murmured, watching the advancing light and shadows warily, understanding what this meant.

Tamotsu fell to his knees as Takehiko ran over to him, breathing heavily in an attempt to get used to the return of oxygen to his lungs. Forcing himself up shakily, he glared at Koji as Takuya and Izumi ran over to Koichi, examining his bruises, which were worse than usual, "Don't think that this is over, **Harmony**," he spat, allowing Takehiko to support him. "You still have to face us at school."

Takuya froze involuntarily as Tamotsu's gaze wandered over to him, "And don't think I've forgotten about you, Kanbara! When we meet in battle, it'll prove just how weak you really are."

Izumi snorted slightly, taking a step towards the brunette, "Says the Sacrifice who's just been defeated."

Tamotsu glared angrily at her, but allowed Takehiko to lead him away as Takuya dropped to his knees. "Yamada would have captured us," he muttered, eyes wide in shock. "Anyone at school could be a Unit. We're not safe anywhere anymore."

Koji nodded in agreement as Koichi reached down a hand to help Takuya up, "This is what it means to be a Unit. Only trust those who have given you proof that you can trust them. No one else."

Takuya nodded as he accepted Koichi's hand, snapping back into reality as the school bell chimed in the distance.

All four of them glanced at one another in horror, realising that they had Gaffney straight after lunch, "CRAP!"

* * *

"Okay class. I have a bit of a hangover today, so all you're going to do is watch this historical DVD, The Lion King," Gaffney announced, rubbing her throbbing head wearily as she placed the DVD into her computer before hooking it up to the electrical whiteboard.

Takuya breathed a sigh of relief - giddy with relief at their luck - and threw his hastily copied homework into his bag, deciding to copy it off a more reliable source in the morning, "We made it!"

Koichi nodded in agreement, while Junpei raised one eyebrow, asking a silent question.

"Another Unit," Izumi hastily explained as Koji leaned forward, chin resting on his hand, ignoring Tamotsu's glare from across the room.

Takuya, seeing this, leaned towards him, "Minamoto-kun? What are you going to do about Yamada and Kita?"

"Nothing unless they challenge us again or target you guys," Koji growled, glaring at Takuya sideways. "Now shut up."

Takuya rolled his eyes, quickly finding that the more he tried to be friendly to Koji, the more pissed off the ravenette got with him, "Sheesh! Sorry for interrupting your favourite movie, buddy."

Koji gasped slightly and whipped around, grabbing the hem of Takuya's shirt and pulling him towards him, "Who told you?"

Takuya frowned, trying - in vain - to pull himself free of the older boy's grip, "Told me what?"

Realising Takuya was only being sarcastic about the 'favourite movie' comment, Koji's eyes widened and he shoved Takuya back into his seat, faint traces of pink dusting his cheeks as he faced the screen again, "Nothing."

Takuya frowned and leaned back, often finding himself glaring at Tamotsu and Takehiko during the film, but not so much not to notice Koji mouthing almost every line.

* * *

**Koji: **So now you're doing Kouzumi?  
**Me: **I'm sorry, did I say that? I meant Kou**i**zumi. And sorry for the bad battles. Not good at writing attacks.  
**Koji: **WHAT?! *eye twitch*  
**Koichi: **Really? *grin*  
**Me: **Yeah, I love Kouizumi. Anyway, please read, review, and interview a character!  
**Koichi:** And update stories!  
**Koji:** And kill kojiluvr for not doing Kouzumi!  
**Me: **Huh?


	4. Chapter 4: Escape and Capture

Hi again! After this chapter I will be starting my original fiction and my dad is kinda pressuring me to not write so much fanfics, so I won't be updating **as** often, but don't worry! I'm not going anywhere! (Except home once my holidays are over)

Anyway, in other news, I've officially discovered I hate salons. Mom made me get a facial and I literally fell asleep during it it was so boring! And you can ask the facialist and my mom for clarification! It's no joke!

And yay! I went to a Japanese restaurant the other night and it was delicious! :D The only thing I didn't like was clams and I just hate clams in general.

Anyway, in this chapter I'm explaining about Tomoko Kimura's past in the School and will be explaining how and why she was killed in later chapters. Now, reviews!

* * *

**reminiscent-afterthought: **Okay. First of all, thank you for reviewing. Now bear with me while I try to answer the five parts to it.

1. Thanks very much. I'm glad you found it amusing and thank you for pointing out my errors and typos. I don't exactly have a beta for any of my stories...

2. Yes, it is very like 'Balance' and yes, it is inspired by it. But don't worry, it will be more original, due to the fact that I love creating friction between the twins, Wizardmon, Witchmon, creating shapeshifting digimon, Kouzumi and Kouizumi and, finally, I find it very, VERY hard to keep actual digimon out of stories. *evil grin*

3. Gaffney: I probably did describe her a bit lavishly (I've gotten better at that now), and she was inspired by my (what else) Irish history teacher. She actually would have addressed the twins in that manner. She's just like that and hates people correcting her.  
Koji: Yeah, I decided to do that so it's clear he'd even kill to protect his brother so... what is to come would be even more of a shock.  
GeminiStar01: I actually read some of her writing, and i agree with you. Our styles are just really similar; we both love the twins, have loads of stories (in her case anyway. Almost all of mine in my case) concerning them and we both adore teasing them.

4. Thanks for correcting me there. I'm also getting better at punctuation, but it's one of my weaker points.

5. Thanks very much for the compliments and reviewing and in this chapter it'll start to go more in the direction of digimon.

Phew. *wipes away sweat* Okay, I hope I answered your review to your satisfaction. :) It's an honour that a well-known-fanfictioner like yourself has read one of my stories. Thanks again!

**AnimeRox2413: **Hey, again! ;) Yeah! Kouizumi forever! :D No worries about the interview. It's choice, not like homework or something and it took me forever to find a decent episode, even **without **English dubs. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**krikanalo: **Yeah, it did but I wanted to have a bit of fun with Koji and I had just watched the Lion King, so... yeah. And thanks for the compliment and reviewing! :)

* * *

**Harmony  
****Chapter 4  
****Escape and Capture**

* * *

Twelve-year-old Tomoko Kimura grinned as she walked up to her best friend and colleague at School, "Hi, Asashi-chan!"

Asashi Yamada whipped around, his blue eyes wide in horror, his hazel hair - which was kept in a loose ponytail - flying over his shoulder, his matching ears twitching. He took a glance at Tomoko's confused, cobalt eyes, long, raven hair and matching ears - which were flat against her head - before actually registering who it was, "Oh, Tomoko-chan. It's you."

Tomoko sighed, enveloping her friend in a hug, sighing again as he winced. Pulling away, she looked up at her friend - who towered several inches over her - genuine concern in her eyes, "'Ashi-chan, did she treat you too roughly in detention again? We've told her before; if she's too rough on people, she's going to end up killing them, but would she listen? Nooo, she has to-"

"Tomoko-chan, calm down! Detention was fine; Yuriko Minami slipped me in some food and water!" Asashi insisted, hands clenching Tomoko's shoulders firmly. "Just don't do anything, 'Moky-chan, okay?"

Rather than rolling her eyes at the nickname - like she usually would - Tomoko tensed before nodding slowly. Asashi was hiding something from her and she was going to find out what.

* * *

Takuya sighed as the usual beeping of his alarm clock woke him. Groaning, he picked up a pillow and threw it at the clock, and then covering his head with another.

Waking to a beeping version of 'Call me Maybe' - his mother's choice - at eight AM was not his favourite way to start a Saturday morning.

Wait… Saturday? Takuya frowned, pulling the pillow off his head and checking the date on his alarm clock. _Why is my alarm set for a Saturday?_

Shaking his head, he climbed out of bed and stretched, "I can remember while I'm getting ready."

Pulling on his black jacket, he froze as his father's raised voice came from downstairs.

Creeping down, he smiled sympathetically at his little brother - who was clinging to the banister, tears rolling slowly down his cheeks. The youngest Kanbara had always hated his parents fighting.

Promising himself that he'd confront them about fighting in the house with Shinya there **after** he found out what they were fighting about, Takuya pressed himself against the wall, slowly sliding towards the kitchen on the hardwood floors in his stocking feet.

"Damn it, Yuriko-san!" came his father - Hiroaki Kanbara - 's voice. "You keep saying he was just a friend, but he's dead and he's been dead for six months! When are you going to let it go?"

"Hiroaki-san," his mother protested softly - Takuya could hear quiet sobs in her voice. "He was my best friend… we were a team, we went to School together."

Takuya froze, hearing emphasis on the word 'school', but his father obviously missed it, "I think it's more than that, Yuriko-san! Why would you be this upset over someone you went to school with, hm? You didn't see me this upset when Daisuke Motomiya died!"

"That was different, Hiroaki-san. "You two had grown apart over the years, but Yamato-chan and I were always close."

Takuya froze, his eyes wide, _Yamato-sama's… dead? _

Yamato Ishida had been like a second brother to both Kanbara children and their mother, even attempting to become closer to their jealous father, but that had never happened. Yuriko had told her children that Yamato had moved to America, but obviously that was not the case.

"I know you were close, Yuriko-san! I saw the looks he sent you!" By this stage, Hiroaki was hysterical. "You loved him, didn't you? You still fucking love him!"

"Hiroaki-san, please," Yuriko pleaded, loud sobs making her voice shake. "The children will hear-"

"I don't give a shit if they hear or not!" Hiroaki's yell was soon followed by the sound of a bottle being smashed. "You'd better get over him, Yuriko-san! Or else!"

"Or else what?"

"You don't want to know!"

Takuya gasped, pressing himself into the shadows as his father stormed out of the kitchen and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him, but not before the rancid smell emitting from his body found Takuya. He had been drinking again, and now it was worse than ever.

* * *

Tomoko frowned as she walked up to Asashi. For days now he had gotten jumpier and more suspicious than she had ever seen him in his life. And now, she was going to find out why.

"Asashi-chan, what's going on?"

Asashi jumped slightly before turning around, a strained, tired smile forced onto his face, "Nothing, Moky-chan. Why do you ask?"

Tomoko scowled, placing her hands firmly on her hips, "You've gotten jumpy, suspicious, tired, you never act like yourself anymore and you always do whatever I say!"

Asashi frowned guiltily, avoiding Tomoko's eyes, "No I don't-"

"That's a lie, Ashi-chan, and you know it!" Tomoko cried, narrowing her eyes. "Just because I'm the Sacrifice doesn't mean you have to do everything I say!"

"Yes it does!" Asashi yelled before covering his mouth. "I'm sorry, Moky-chan."

Tomoko scowled, grasping his shoulders firmly and staring straight into his eyes, "Ashi-chan, I'm ordering you to tell me what's going on!"

Asashi sighed, glancing away with downcast eyes, "F-fine. I'll tell you."

* * *

Takuya gulped before taking a deep breath and walking into the kitchen to find his mother sobbing heavily over a broken bottle, attempting to pick up the shards without being cut.

"Mum!"

Yuriko jumped, looking guiltily up at Takuya, "Takuya-chan… I'm sorry. I didn't want you to have to hear that…"

"Mum, what happened? Why was dad so angry?" Takuya gasped, his eyes wide in shock.

Yuriko shook her head, tears spilling silently out of her eyes, "It doesn't matter, Takuya-chan… go and have fun with your friends. I'm sorry I didn't wake you like I promised."

Takuya froze, suddenly remembering why he had set his alarm clock.

**Flashback**

"Kanbara!"

Takuya had whipped around, blinking as Koji had ran up to him, "Minamoto?"

Koji had nodded, pausing to catch his breath before he had spoken again, "Koichi-nii wants me to train you and your friends. Tomorrow morning at nine, Shibuya park. Got it?"

Not having waited for a reply, Koji had turned and walked back the way he had come, not having glanced back at the dumbfounded Takuya once.

**Flashback End**

Cursing under his breath, Takuya quickly apologized to Yuriko - promising to help her with the household chores later - and ran out the door, jumping over the unlucky alley cat that had walked into his path.

* * *

Tomoko gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in shock as she stared at Asashi, "They… they do that?"

Asashi nodded grimly, his eyes narrowed, ears twitching, "Yeah. Down to every last detail."

Tomoko shook her head disbelievingly, "They don't… treat you like… humans." The last word was whispered, but it rang in both of their ears as if it had been bellowed.

Asashi nodded, frowning as Tomoko grabbed his hand, "What are you doing, Moky-chan?"

"We're getting out of here," she stated firmly, pulling him towards the abandoned warehouse - the one place they **knew** had no security cameras. "We're not staying here one moment more than I can help, Asashi-chan! You're not being tortured like that again!"

* * *

Takuya yelped slightly, barely dodging Koji's foot as it shot towards him, "The hell, Minamoto?"

Koji glared at the brunette, crossing his arms as he lowered his foot, "You're late."

"Yeah, so?" Takuya was now officially pissed off. "Is that a reason to attack me?"

Koji glared again, closing his eyes as he turned on Takuya so his blue-suited back was facing him, "When I'm training you, you have two options; come early, or come on time. Never. Late."

Takuya growled, mumbling "Or what?" under his breath before he was thrown back by another attack on Koji's part.

"That's what," Koji's ears were flat against his head as he glared at Takuya. As Takuya stood up again, he turned to the other three. "Since I don't know who your paired up with, your Name or if you're the Sacrifice or Fighter, we're just going to have to improvise."

"How?" Junpei queried, moving closer to the younger twin, but jumping back as his arm shot towards him.

Koji smirked, "You're all going to dodge me until you can do it with minimum amount of movement or fight back. Understood?" Not waiting for anyone to respond, his foot shot towards Izumi - who quickly sidestepped the blow - and the training began.

* * *

Tomoko and Asashi silently crept towards the window beneath the headmistress' office, extensively careful not to step on a creaking hardwood floorboard due to the fact that if they did, the headmistress would most certainly wake.

"What are you two doing?"

Tomoko and Asashi jumped, whipping around, fur bristling to confront whoever had discovered them… Yuriko Minami being supported by her partner, Yamato Ishida. Unit Zero.

"We're escaping," Tomoko explained simply, as if she were talking to one of her best friends and not the School's strongest and most elite unit.

Asashi growled, taking up the defensive stature in front of the Sacrifice of their Unit - Hateless, "What do you want, Ishida?"

Yamato sighed, glancing at the floor, "Take us with you. Please."

* * *

Koichi frowned as he heard a knock on the door. His brother was training the four targets, and the only people ever to visit them were Kousei and Satomi Minamoto - who were on business in America.

Shrugging, he walked towards the door and opened it, freezing as a crystal-clear liquid was thrown in his face before he fell to the ground, unconscious due to the effect of said liquid.

Standing over him was a short - even smaller than Tomoki - man with a wizard-themed outfit, a golden staff and blue skin, smirking as he picked the ravenette up bridal-style and jumped onto the roof, "Lillithmon will reward me for bringing what she desires."

* * *

Lillithmon smirked as the blue-skinned figure flew in through her window, "Wizardmon. Did you bring the boy?"

_Lillithmon; the strongest of the seven demon lords. She bears the deadly sin of Lust._

Wizardmon; _this mysterious champion level digimon can make you disappear with his Electro Squall and Magical Game attacks._

Wizardmon nodded, lowering the still-unconscious Koichi to the ground carefully, his eyes trained on Lillithmon's as he bowed deeply, "Yes, milady, although why you wanted him is beyond me…"

"I wanted him because he holds the key!" Lillithmon snarled, glaring at Wizardmon with her demonic, black eyes. "He is the Sacrifice of Harmony! If I can get the ones of Bubbly and Selfless, the world will be rendered helpless!"

Wizardmon frowned, glancing down at the ravenette, "What about the Fighters?"

Lillithmon shrugged, waving a hand in the air as if to dismiss the thought, "The School will take care of them. Alone they'll be absolutely powerless! Now take the boy to his room."

Wizardmon sighed, frowning again as he picked up the slightly-stirring Koichi and began walking. He absolutely hated the fact that he had to do things like that; kidnapping, torturing, even murder if the situation suited it. But he had never had to do it to a child, one with a family.

But he had to. Lillithmon, his saviour, had commanded it, and he had to obey.

_Hopefully she won't go to hard on you, _he thought, glancing at Koichi as he reached his destination, pushed open the cell door and laid the boy carefully on the ground. _I wouldn't want to be the cause of your death._

* * *

Koji froze in mid-kick, making him an easy target and was immediately knocked to the ground, but when he made no move to get up, Takuya frowned and reached down a hand, "Minamoto, are you okay?"

Koji shook his head, glancing at his chest, just where his heart was, which - for some strange reason - was glowing softly. He had heard of this before; if a Sacrifice was in danger, terrible danger, a source of the bond would glow a radiant, golden light that only the Fighter would be able to see. Jumping up - and startling the others - he turned towards his apartment, seeing a shadowed figure jump into the air, "Koichi-nii's in danger…"

Without giving another signal - not that he needed to for they almost immediately followed - he began sprinting for his house, adrenaline and fear urging him on, the only thought in his mind being concern for his older brother.

* * *

Asashi's eyes widened as he stared at Yamato, the grey, stone wall behind the blonde's pale features making him look even worse off, "Come again?"

"Take us with you," Yamato repeated, fear edging its way into his voice as a floorboard several floors above them creaked. "Yuriko can't take the intensity of this place anymore. It's breaking her."

"And why should we help **you**," Asashi snarled, glaring at Yamato. "Minami no problem, but you have given us no reason to trust you, Ishida!"

He paused, feeling a cool hand resting on his shoulder and turned his head to see Tomoko frowning at him disapprovingly before she smiled sweetly at the Zero unit, "Of course you can come. Just follow our lead, alright?"

When Yamato nodded, she turned and pressed on one of the wooden panels, watching calmly as it gave way beneath her hand. One of the many secret passageways she and Asashi had found during their extended search of the School and a way to escape over the past two weeks.

Seeing Yamato's hesitation to enter the tunnel, she smiled warmly, "Don't worry, Yamato. This passage leads to just outside the School gate. I've gone through it before. No harm will come to Yuriko."

Nodding, he shifted his position so the Fighter was more comfortable and walked into the tunnel, pausing to wait for Asashi and Tomoko, both of whom were still at the entrance.

Taking a deep breath, Tomoko smiled giddily at Asashi and closed the door behind them before laughing softly and following Yamato. _This is it. We're finally escaping._

* * *

Okay, well that's it! I'll explain more about Tomoko and Yuriko being Units in later chapters. The next one will be Yuriko and yes, I'm bringing in digimon because I'm obsessed and I love Lillithmon. Anyway, review, interview a character and most of all good luck with your own writing! See ya! :D


	5. DISCONTINUATION

I'm sorry to say that this is probably exactly what you think. I am discontinuing this story because honestly, I don't like how I brought the digimon in cause they have to fight them in some way and I have MAJOR FUCKING WRITER'S BLOCK on it. For those of you who liked the Loveless/Digimon crossover, though, read GeminiStar01's fanfic of it called 'Balance'. Way better than mine.

But, if anyone wants to do a continuation of this story or take over, just send me a PM or comment to let me know and fire away. You have my full permission. I just want to read it! ^_^

Anyway, sorry again, and good luck with your own writing. See ya!


End file.
